Love Addiction
by SoritaK
Summary: El comité disciplinario ha creado un nuevo concurso. La misión: encontrar de quién esta enamorado Lelouch. ¿Lo lograrán? Yaoi/UA/SuzakuxLelouch


**Editado: 4/Abril/2011**

**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Code Geass. Es un universo alternativo. Todo esto es con el fin de entretenerlos. Es un oneshot yaoi (chico x chico) sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tu agrado. Basado en la primera temporada de la serie. Escenas fuertes más adelante. Estás advertido. **

_Dedicado a mi querido Shinigami, ya que me encaminó en la perdición del yaoi. _

**Love Addiction**

"_¿Cómo se siente vivir por amor?"_

-¿Qué les parece… si hacemos un concurso?-preguntó la presidenta del comité estudiantil con un tono de voz minucioso.  
-Pe-pero eso a Lelou no le va a gustar…-dijo Shirley ruborizándose.  
-¿De qué hablan?-inquirió desesperado Rivalz.  
-¿No has escuchado los rumores?-dijo la presidenta-En toda esta semana, muchos alumnos han visto a Lelouch con revistas, libros e incluso buscando en Internet sobre un tema…  
-¿Cuál?-preguntó Nina.  
- Amor-dijeron al unísono Shirley y Milley.

El sonido de una pluma al caer llamó la atención de los miembros del comité haciendo que todos giraran la cabeza. Se encontraron con un Suzaku de mirada dilatada que parecía divagar entre un millón de pensamientos. El ojiverde se agachó para recuperar la pluma y se incorporó para reanudar las actividades que debía. El ojiverde no logró disimular la sonrisa que deseaba liberar.

-¿Y qué tiene de interesante eso?-insistió Rivalz sonrojado.  
-¿No lo ves?-inquirió la presidenta- ¡Es muy interesante! ¡Suzaku…!

El soldado dejó de lado sus trabajos para mirarla con aquellas esmeraldas que reflejaban una extraña sensación de paz.

-¿Has visto a Lelouch enamorado?

No sabía si reírse o si en verdad meditar la pregunta. La sola idea… era desconcertante. A partir de ese momento, el sonido y el debate entre la presidenta y Rivalz se volvió nulo.

Era cierto, a Lelouch… nunca lo había visto así. La imagen que siempre recordaba al pensar en él era la de una figura retraída llena de odio y desconfianza hacia los demás, bajo una sonrisa que lograba fingir aquellos sentimientos. ¿Cómo podría una persona así conocer…?

¿Y si era cierto que él estuviera…? La sensación de entrar en una alberca con agua fría era la explicación más apropiada para describir lo que sentía el ojiverde.¿Quién sería…?

-¿Suzaku?  
-Lo siento-se disculpó de manera instintiva el castaño, volviendo a su presente- N-nunca lo he visto así…

Milley corrió hacia él y rodeó el cuello del ojiverde con su brazo. Les indicó con un movimiento de su mano a los demás que se colocaran a su alrededor. Una vez se aseguró que tenía la atención, dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Hagamos un concurso.  
-¡Lelou no va a querer eso!-insistió Shirley.  
-¿Quieres saber de quién está enamorado si o no?-indagó la presidenta.

El rostro de la chica se bañó en muchos colores de inmediato.

-Este es el plan…

El ojiverde observaba detenidamente cada acción que su objetivo realizaba. Una persona que estaba en un solo sitio. Lelouch era el sujeto a quién debía seguir. Ordenes de la presidenta. Una tarea fácil ya que había sido entrenado para ese tipo de labor. Aunque… no le habían enseñado a controlar las nuevas emociones que tenía.

_¿Por qué estaba tan ansioso? _

Elevó una vez más la mirada para cerciorarse de que su mejor amigo seguía sentado en su asiento; él continuaba leyendo alguna clase de libro. Varias personas comenzaron a amontonarse alrededor de su objetivo. Al parecer… el concurso había despertado el interés en los demás.

En esos momentos, no sabía si continuar con su misión o maldecir a la presidenta por haberle encargado aquella labor. El ojiverde denotaba confusión en sus acciones, demostrando con sus brazos cruzados su dificultad por mantenerse tranquilo y expresando con su mirada el terrible duelo que se suscitaba en su interior.

Tan sólo deseaba alejar a las personas que se acercaban a su mejor amigo y poder detener aquél extraño juego lo más pronto posible. Aunque el hecho de hacerlo… ¿No significaba desobedecer una orden? Los intensos días en los que estuvo bajo el entrenamiento de sus comandantes parecían renacer en sus recuerdos. Pese a todo, un soldado debía cumplir con su misión. Lo sabía y no quería cambiar de ideología. Sin embargo, ¿por qué esa vez le resultaba tan difícil contenerse?

Desde que lo había conocido, desde que se habían convertido en los mejores amigos… deseaba conservar a Lelouch a su lado. Sin embargo, eso era lo que llamaban una persona "egoísta" ¿cierto?

Suzaku tuvo que interrumpir su monólogo interno, al sentir una mano que jaló de su brazo ligeramente. Elevó su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada amatista en la que tanto estaba pensando. Lelouch lo miraba retraído, incluso, parecía estar molesto.

-¿Le-Lelouch?-murmuró Suzaku.  
-¿Desde cuándo dejas de hacer tus deberes para venir a visitarme?  
-Desde que no tengo nada que hacer-respondió el ojiverde tratando de aparentar normalidad.  
-Eso no tiene sentido. Tú conoces la verdad detrás de todo esto, ¿cierto Suzaku?

Las coloridas amatistas de Lelouch seguían sus movimientos. Parecían querer adentrarse a su mente para arrancarle la información que necesitaba. Aquella mirada… lo había hecho sentir demasiado incómodo. Un calor inexplicable surgió en su pecho, desplazándose hasta llegar a sus mejillas, materializándose con un tono rojizo que resaltó sus esmeraldas de inmediato.

Las personas comenzaron a acercarse más y más al vicepresidente estudiantil… cada una deseaba el mismo objetivo. Si no hacía algo, la gente perdería la paciencia y Lelouch correría peligro.

¿_Acaso era tan malo proteger a su mejor amigo?  
¿Entonces, qué no era peor desobedecer una orden?_

En verdad, maldecía aquél día.

-Sígueme-le indicó Suzaku.

Suzaku sujetó el brazo de Lelouch sin pensarlo, al notar que la gente se acercaba más hacia ellos. Comenzaron a caminar al tiempo en que rompió con su promesa de no revelarle la verdad a Lelouch.

-La presidenta hizo un…-comenzó a explicar  
-Es suficiente. Creo que sé de lo que se trata. ¿Algún concurso extraño?  
-Has adivinado, y…  
-Insisto, es más que suficiente. Mi cabeza está comenzando a dolerme-dijo Lelouch con sarcasmo.  
-Tenemos que irnos.

Sin importarle nada, entrelazó su mano con la del amatista para comenzar a correr por el inmenso pasillo. Lelouch exclamó varias palabras de reproche, sin embargo, guardó silencio al notar la cantidad tan impresionante de personas que los seguían. Al parecer, más de un club se había enterado del concurso. Lelouch no encontraba alguna maldición, adjetivo o palabra alguna que describiera la mente tan maligna de la presidenta.

Mientras seguían corriendo por aquél pasillo, notaban que sus caminos de escape se limitaban. Suzaku retuvo en su mente la imagen de un mapa del edificio completo, trazando las rutas que podían tomar si en dado caso los acorralaban. Un soldado siempre debía estar preparado para lo peor. Aunque… nunca imaginó que ese momento llegaría tan pronto.

Frente a ambos, un enorme grupo de chicas bloqueaban la entrada principal, en cuyos ojos, podían reflejarse la llama del desafío.

-Suzaku, al frente…  
-Lo sé.

La mente del ojiverde trabajaba lo más rápido posible, eliminando y trazando nuevos caminos que les ayudaría a salir de la situación. Miró hacia atrás, asombrándose al instante debido a dos cosas. La primera fue el rostro cansado de Lelouch y lo segundo… un gran número de estudiantes que los seguían. Suzaku volvió su mirada al frente… teniendo una idea.

Jaló del brazo del amatista, indicándole que siguiera corriendo. Ambos se dirigieron hacia unas escaleras que bajaron rápidamente, mientras el sonido y los gritos de los estudiantes se volvían mayores. Al llegar al final de éstas, continuaron corriendo hacia el pasillo que se materializaba ante ellos. Tras unos minutos, Suzaku buscó con la mirada algún indicio de lo que desesperadamente buscaba. Debía estar por ahí -si los datos que había obtenido no eran erróneos. Cuando había perdido toda esperanza, encontró su salvación. De pronto, detuvo su andar para abrir una puerta, jaló a Lelouch y lo metió rápidamente a la sala. Una vez se aseguró de que nadie los veía, también entró al lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El olor a polvo y humedad se apoderó de sus sentidos. Una tenue luz cegó por previos segundos su mirada. Con su mano, trató de proteger sus ojos, descubriendo el porvenir de aquella luz. Frente a él, se encontraba una ventana inmensa que reflejaba un hermoso vitral junto con los rayos de luz que provenían del exterior. Cientos de cajas se encontraban amontonadas una sobre la otra. En el suelo, yacían varias pinturas, dibujos y cuadros. Continuó contemplando el lugar mientras recuperaba su respiración. Sus ojos, encontraron a la persona que había salvado de una desesperada multitud. Lelouch tenía sus manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento. El amatista dio media vuelta para analizar en dónde se encontraba.

-Tú… ¿Te has aprovechado porque sabes que soy pésimo en…?

Sin embargo, Lelouch no pudo continuar con sus quejas debido a que había sido interrumpido. Suzaku lo empujó por detrás, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¿Pero qué estás…?-inquirió Lelouch de inmediato. De repente, dejó de quejarse al escuchar el murmullo de la gente.  
-Silencio.

La voz grave de Suzaku había callado sus labios. Cada vez que él usaba ese tono de voz, significada que algo serio estaba ocurriendo. Lo sabía por experiencia. Tan sólo en ese caso, cedió en ejercer su orden.

El cuerpo del ojiverde estaba sobre el suyo, como si tratase de ocultarlo con su espalda ancha. No necesitaba de ello para poder defenderse. No obstante, conocía la razón por la cual Suzaku lo hacía. Era su manera de protegerlo. Algo que descifró cuando eran niños. Una vez más, ahí estaba su mejor amigo salvándolo. Habían sido ya innumerables las veces en que el ojiverde le había ayudado a escapar de los peligros que él mismo provocaba. Aunque, al amatista nunca le agradó del todo la idea. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no se lo dijera, le estaba agradecido por ello.

-Se han ido ya-dijo Suzaku.

Aquellas palabras lo habían regresado a su presente. De inmediato, notó el cambio de voz en Suzaku, una buena señal. No entendía realmente la razón del porqué lo sabía, no obstante, Suzaku le había confirmado que el peligro ya se había alejado. Con esto, ambos se apartaron. Lelouch se incorporó y contempló el lugar.

-¿A dónde me has traído?-preguntó Lelouch.  
-Este es el salón por el que todo el mundo está peleando-explicó Suzaku mientras se incorporaba del suelo.  
-¿El antiguo club de pintura clásica?  
-Sí, la presidenta propuso como premios el tener este lugar y la oportunidad de salir con alguien del comité.  
-¿Por qué no me sorprende?  
-Lo siento.  
-¿Acaso fue tuya la idea de todo este alboroto?  
-No  
-En ese caso, no hay nada de qué disculparse.

Una vez más, el lado amable de Lelouch propició que una sonrisa naciera en el rostro del ojiverde.

-Si alguna persona lograba averiguar de quien estabas enamorado, ganaría los premios-explicó Suzaku con timidez.- Y bien… ¿Me contarás lo que ha ocurrido?

Suzaku se arrepintió de haberle formulado aquella interrogante. De pronto, las manos de Lelouch se cerraron en forma de puño, desviando su mirada hacia otro lugar. Algo estaba atormentando la mente del amatista.

Y en efecto, el soldado no estaba equivocado. Lelouch deseó contener la información que quería propiciarle. Suzaku era su mejor amigo, quizás, la única persona que lo consideraba como tal. Confiaba en él… no había otra persona a quien recurrir.

_Todo estaba más que perfecto. _

_Mis planes: un éxito. Mi disfraz: un éxito. El propósito de crear una nueva ideología: un éxito. _

_En aquél momento, la gente veía a Zero como su redentor. La persona que podría hacer un cambio. Alguien que lograba hacer lo imposible._

_La rebelión que dirigía se movilizaba de prisa; realizando cada misión como lo esperado. A esas alturas, logré apreciar cómo el sueño ilusorio que en el pasado tuve se volvía realidad._

_Gracias a mi máscara, podía confirmar varias de mis teorías sobre cómo los seres humanos reaccionaban ante ciertos eventos. _

_Sólo había un tema que me inquietaba._

_Mi intriga comenzó mientras realizaba las diferentes misiones dentro de la Orden. Al momento de realizarlas, notaba la alegría de las parejas al volver a reunirse y de cómo éstas podían entregar incluso su vida por la del otro. Además, de cómo podías chantajear a la pareja para que hiciera –prácticamente- lo que tú quisieras. ¿Por qué se arriesgaban a ofrecer su vida por una persona con la que tan sólo tenías sentimientos momentáneos? _

_En mi caso particular, conocía lo que era sacrificar tu vida por un ser querido. Por Nunally daría lo que fuera. No obstante, mis razones estaban justificadas. Aunque, tan sólo se trataba de ella… ¿Con quién más sería capaz de dar mi vida, mis atenciones y mi silencio? Quizás, sólo conocía el amor familiar. ¿Y más allá de ello…? Sinceramente, en ninguno de mis planes había lugar para tales cosas como el amor. ¿Y si se diera el caso? ¿Sabría cómo reaccionar? Pregunta tras pregunta surgieron en mi interior sólo que no pude responder a ninguna de ellas. Y para conocer aquellas respuestas, primero tenía que investigar sobre el tema. _

_¿Por qué las personas se enamoraban?_

_Esa era la pregunta clave. Deseaba sentirlo por lo menos una vez, y con ello, sacaría mis propias conclusiones. Dejaría de ser un charlatán y sabría de lo que estaba hablando… _

_Fue cuando me obsesioné con el tema. Mientras más avanzaba, más lejano me encontraba. Leí libros, observé películas populares, consulté documentales, incluso compré revistas para adolescentes. Sin embargo, nada logró satisfacer mi ambición de conocimiento._

_No quise consultar esto con nadie, ya que conocía su respuesta. Seguramente, harían un espectáculo con mi duda y lo usarían para crear algún extraño evento. A decir verdad, prefería consultar la información por mi cuenta ya que siempre había sido así…_

El silencio reinó el sitio. Ambos se encontraban sentados de lado a lado en el suelo. Le resultó difícil explicarle al ojiverde su situación. Por supuesto, Lelouch tuvo que omitir las partes en las que la Orden de los caballeros negros hacía participe en el relato.

La risa de cierto ojiverde resonó en todo el lugar.

-¡Oi! ¿Tan divertida te resulta mi situación?-exclamó Lelouch.

Las mejillas del amatista se tornaron rojizas y su mirada denotaba enojo. En realidad, Suzaku no reía para hacerle enojar, menos para hacerlo sentir humillado. Tan sólo lo hacía al notar cómo una persona podía esforzarse tanto en tener algo que podías obtener fácilmente. El ojiverde contuvo su risa, tratando de recuperar la concentración.

Sin duda el haber escuchado su relato había aclarado varias de sus interrogantes. Quizás se sentía más tranquilo tras escuchar la verdad. No obstante Lelouch no se sentía así. Sabía cuán difícil fue para él revelarle su intriga. Ahora que lo pensaba… eran raras las veces en que podía escuchar algo personal del amatista.

-No me es divertida-respondió Suzaku-Sólo me alegra saber que aún confías en mí, Lelouch.

Las mejillas del amatista se ruborizaron ligeramente. Suzaku no entendía muy bien el motivo, y en verdad, quería entenderlo. Sin embargo, sería pedirle demasiado a su cerebro ya que Lelouch era el mejor acertijo del mundo. Saber qué era lo que pensaba… sin duda desearía obtener ese poder. Suzaku tan sólo optó por encarar nuevamente al amatista.

Lelouch. Su cabello negro, su apariencia principesca, la forma en que aquellos ojos -tan cansados de tanto mirar el mismo panorama- lo veían… Era hipnotizante. Una mezcla que provocaba que el ambiente fuera agradable.

-Tonto, eres mi mejor amigo, por ello lo hago-comentó Lelouch desviando su mirada hacia otro lugar- Sinceramente, no tengo idea de lo que son todos esos sentimientos. Así que decidí investigar por mi cuenta, para entenderlo.  
-Lelouch, lo debes de sentir.

La respuesta del ojiverde dejó impactado al amatista, haciendo que volviera su rostro hacia él. Suzaku tenía su mirada fija en la suya con aquella sonrisa que tanto odiaba ver, que tanto deseaba desaparecer… la misma que tanto le alegraba contemplar. Lelouch se levantó del suelo, tratando de ignorar la cálida sensación que su cuerpo liberaba cada vez que veía esa sonrisa. Una vez que ignoró aquél extraño factor que le impedía concentrarse, meditó la respuesta del ojiverde, sin tener respuesta alguna.

-Tienes que sentir lo que es amar en verdad a alguien. Eso es lo principal sino lo haces, entonces de nada serviría estar a su lado. Saber cómo tratarla y conocer cómo demostrarle tu cariño a alguien.  
-¿Cómo Suzaku?-inquirió de pronto Lelouch-¿Cómo puedo aprender todo ello?

Las palabras desesperadas del amatista resonaron en sus oídos. La ansiedad se apoderó de su mente. En verdad, deseaba responder a su pregunta. Pero… ¿Cómo responderle a algo que ni siquiera él había experimentado? Jamás tuvo novia o algo parecido.

-No creo ser el indicado para responderte, Lelouch.  
-Entiendo…-respondió Lelouch en apenas un susurro- Te agradezco tu ayuda, me fue de mucha utilidad.

Aquella última frase había alarmado al ojiverde. A pesar de ver en él una sonrisa, sabía que el amatista se encontraba destrozado en su interior.

-Tal vez no tenga la respuesta a tu pregunta-dijo Suzaku-Sin embargo, puedo mostrarte cómo expresarle a alguien tu amor.  
-¿Expresar mi amor?-preguntó Lelouch interesado.  
-Si, puedo enseñarte la forma en que lo haría-respondió despreocupado.

La propuesta resultaba interesante. Para Lelouch, no le importaba la forma en que la información llegaba sino los resultados. Sin decirle nada, con tan sólo mirarle, el amatista le reveló al ojiverde que aceptaba su propuesta. Definitivamente, él era el indicado para enseñarle al menos un poco del tema.

Suzaku entendió sus intenciones. Sin vacilar, el ojiverde se levantó del suelo y se acercó lentamente hacia él. Desde aquél momento, Lelouch había sido atrapado por las esmeraldas del castaño en una especie de letargo.

-De esta forma te acercarás a tu pareja-le indicó Suzaku al caminar- Recuerda, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ya que es de vital importancia no dejar escapar ningún momento de ella. Apreciarla como si fuera la joya más valiosa del mundo.

El color esmeralda seguía acaparando su visión y su cuerpo seguía inmóvil. Jamás notó lo brillante que era la mirada de Suzaku. En ella se podía reflejar su bondad y ternura. Un contacto cálido provocó que su cuerpo se tensará un poco haciendo que sus pensamientos se ubicaran en otro plano. Apartó por primera vez su mirada del ojiverde, para contemplar la mano del castaño que estaba posada sobre su cadera. Lelouch quería alejarla… Entonces, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo?

-Hacer esta clase de contacto es importante-continuó Suzaku.  
-¿Para qué?-profanó Lelouch en apenas un susurro.  
-Para así unir sus cuerpos lo más posible.

Una vez más, la mirada de Suzaku lo hipnotizó. Ya no pensaba en alejar su mano ni tampoco de detener todo ello. Tan sólo quería conocer el resultado. Suzaku logró cortar la poca distancia que los separaba para unir sus cuerpos. El tener al castaño así de cerca era demasiado para Lelouch. Su cuerpo se tensó más y su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse. ¿Por qué razón? No se encontraba asustado. En ese caso, ¿cuál era el motivo de su desesperación?

De pronto, logró percibir algo: la respiración de Suzaku. Quizás se trataba de lo más elemental para vivir. Sin embargo, jamás lo había apreciado de aquella manera. Estaba seguro que el ojiverde también podía sentir su respiración. Sin haberse percatado del momento en que ocurrió, notó que sus rostros estaban cercanos… quizás demasiado.

-Y a partir de este momento…-continuó Suzaku- …Es cuando debes unir tus labios con los suyos.

La simple frase resultaba ser agobiante. Era como si le hubieran dado la peor noticia de todas. Suzaku retiró su mirada de él… algo que el amatista no pudo soportar. Lelouch -de manera inconsciente- sujetó el brazo del ojiverde. Sus amatistas lo miraban con decisión pese a que sus mejillas denotaban nerviosismo.

-Continúa…-declaró Lelouch.  
-Pero nosotros somos…  
-¿Cómo sabré lo desconocido sino lo experimento?

Una pregunta tentadora y algo que lo dejaba en duelo consigo mismo. Sin pensarlo, Suzaku deslizó una mano en la mejilla del amatista, asegurándose de sujetar su rostro y que sólo su mirada acaparaba su atención…. teniendo un anhelo incontrolable de besarlo. Sin embargo, se detuvo.

Son hombres. Son los mejores amigos. Ambos tienen una persona a quien anhelan amar. Aunque éstas les sean desconocidas. Conociendo esto… ¿por qué no podía ignorar ese sentimiento? No obstante, había algo más allá de la razón y sabía que Lelouch se sentía igual. No podían más ignorar lo evidente.

Suzaku acercó sus labios, rozando los delgados del amatista. Sus respiraciones -al instante- se volvieron agitadas.

Un gemido oculto, una serie de emociones y sentimientos que emergían entre los dos. En el anonimato de aquél lugar, unieron sus labios sin importarles nada.

Suzaku inició con el beso, de manera lenta y dulce, donde con cada movimiento, le demostraba sus sentimientos ocultos. Lelouch flaqueó ante ello, tropezando torpemente contra las pinturas que estaban en el suelo. Por ello, Suzaku lo sujetó con más fuerza de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él. Lelouch no sabía qué hacer ante todo ello, las caricias que le propiciaba y su dulce aroma nublaban sus acciones, sus pensamientos… Algo que le desesperaba, lo agobiaba… sin embargo… le agradaba experimentarlo.

El latir de sus corazones se sincronizaron y su respiración trataba de acaparar el oxígeno que se robaban. El castaño dejó fluir los pensamientos que se había negado escuchar. ¿Desde cuánto tiempo había dejado de ver a Lelouch como su mejor amigo? ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en algo más importante para él? Pese a ello, Suzaku sabía que era más que suficiente. Retiró sus labios, perdiendo la extraña sensación de tranquilidad.

-Sólo eso puedo enseñarte…-susurró Suzaku en apenas un hilo de voz.

Lelouch, la persona que siempre había conocido seria y con una paciencia inquebrantable, había cambiado. Frente a sus ojos, había una persona que se honraba por ser el primero en conocerla. Lelouch tenía el rostro completamente ruborizado, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y su mirada-aquella que tenía decisión-en ese momento estaba en blanco. En verdad, no sabía qué responder o cómo actuar después de lo que habían hecho. Las consecuencias de sus actos aparecieron sin piedad en su mente. ¿Y si dejaba de hablarle por lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué no se había detenido? ¿Acaso le había hecho daño? Sin embargo, el amatista le demostró con un movimiento que no debía preocuparse. Lelouch colocó sus manos detrás del cuello del ojiverde. Ignorando cualquier tipo de reacción. El amatista acercó sus labios y los unió una vez más. Aquella reacción había sido sorpresiva para el ojiverde. Con la misma rapidez que habían unido sus labios, Lelouch los retiró.

Ambos, se miraron fijamente por varios minutos, entendiendo que ese momento… se había vuelto más que una simple clase.

-Creí que no sabías besar-bromeó Suzaku.  
-Cállate-exclamó Lelouch ruborizando su rostro.

Lelouch entrelazó sus manos alrededor del cuello del ojiverde, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Suzaku. ¿Acaso a eso le llamaban "dejarse llevar"…? Los brazos del ojiverde rodearon su espalda.

-¿Eres feliz en este momento?-preguntó Suzaku.  
-Eres despreciable- respondió Lelouch elevando su rostro, ruborizándose al máximo.  
-Lo sabía-respondió Suzaku con una extraña tranquilidad.

Suzaku besó su frente, haciendo que el orgulloso amatista se rindiera ante sus caricias…

-¿Alguien se enteró quién fue el amor de Lelouch?-preguntó Shirley  
-No lo sabemos, nuestra estrella principal desapareció mientras lo seguían-contestó Rivalz.  
-Una pena porque ha decepcionado el deseo de conocer a la amada de Lelouch. ¿No es así Shirley?  
-¿Q-qué dices?-inquirió Shirley ruborizada- Por cierto, Lelouch no ha llegado. ¿Dónde estará?  
-De seguro en la azotea, entreteniéndose en algo, como siempre-respondió Rivalz sin pensarlo.

Los rayos del sol resplandecían sobre los mechones oscuros de cierto amatista que trataba de evitar la mirada del ojiverde. Ambos se encontraban en la azotea del edificio, contemplando el inmenso cielo.

-Es un agradable día, ¿cierto?-comentó Suzaku con una sonrisa de par en par.  
-Cállate.

Suzaku sujetó la delicada mano del amatista, llevándosela a sus labios para depositar un beso en ella.

-Por siempre seré tuyo, su majestad-dijo Suzaku.  
-Idiota-contestó Lelouch con el rostro completamente rojizo.

Lelouch Lamperouge. ¿Quién era él realmente? Una pregunta que quizás… Suzaku no se debía formular jamás…

_El amor es sólo el principio de vivir. _

**Ha llegado el final del Oneshot. Espero que les haya sido de su agrado y que dejen review. **

**Notas de SoritaK**

El segundo Oneshot que escribo en mi vida. Disfruté en hacerlo. Además de que me sirvió para aclarar algunas ideas de mi vida personal. Les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que me han brindado, sin ustedes, mis queridos lectores, mis historias no tendrían la misma fuerza.

Code Geass es mi segunda serie favorita y desde siempre había tenido el deseo de escribir algo sobre ella. Sin embargo, la serie esta tan bien hecha, que no encontré mucho material para escribir. Afortunadamente, tuve una idea y decidí escribir algo más allá. LelouchxSuzaku son mi pareja favorita ya que lo tienen todo. Son sexys, sus personalidades son totalmente compatibles y su pasado son un instrumento que los hace resaltar y verse acosables (risas).

**¿De dónde surgió la idea de Love Addiction?**

Me encontraba en una casa de campo, escribiendo un capítulo más de _Forever or Never. _Mi hermana estaba a mi lado, leyendo una típica revista para adolescentes y leí tan sólo el título del artículo: "¿Eres adicta al amor?" Me llamó la atención el tema, sin embargo, no quise distraerme mucho ya que deseaba terminar el capítulo ese día. Fue cuando, al mirar el fondo de pantalla de mi laptop de Lelouch y Suzaku, surgió una idea en mi mente. Abrí otro documento y comencé a escribir a lo loco… cuando terminé había nacido esta historia.

Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia en leer. Esperaré con gusto sus peticiones, comentarios, regaños, alabanzas y gritos de alegría.

**¡Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos!**

**Love Addiction  
**_I am addicted to you_


End file.
